A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. The fan section may drive air along a bypass flowpath while the compressor section may drive air along a core flowpath. In general, during operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases flow through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads. Vanes in the turbine section may be fed cooling air from the bypass flowpath. The cooling air may flow along a platform of the vane and into an internal cavity of the vane airfoil. The geometry of the inlet can cause interrupted or recirculated of the cooling airflow. Additionally, the surfaces forming the inlet may experience increased thermal and mechanical stresses, particularly on a pressure side of the airfoil.